Zoro's love story
by Whiterose167
Summary: When a boat with three people hit against the Thousand Sunny the Straw hats are thrown into a wild adventure that leads them all around the seas. i don't own any of the one piece characters thank you and have a nice read contact me if you have any ideas.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter -it was a bright and beautiful day. The sky was clear of clouds, The sea was calm and peaceful. Every one was outside on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy Usopp and Chopper were playing tag. Zoro was napping by the mass like he usually does. Nami and Robin were suntanning. Sanji was whipping up drinks and snacks. Franky is tinkering on some new invention. Brook is playing soft relaxing music. Tho from the starboard side a light banging was heard so the crew went over to look (except Zoro)- Luffy- it's a small life boat. What's it doing here? *wonders in curiosity as he reaches his arms down to grab the edges of the boat to stop it from drifting away*  
Robin- it looks like some one is in there. *explains in a sort of worried tone*  
Nami- yeah but who ever it is is covered by a blanket or something. *Looking down irritatedly*  
Luffy- Robin tie the boat to the side of our ship Sanji get the person on the deck. *in a serous tone*  
Robin- ok captain-san. *uses her arms and ties the small boat to the railing of the ship*  
Sanji- sure but what if the person is dangerous? *in a concerned manner*  
Luffy- well if they are we will drop them off at the next island. Hehe hey maybe they would like to join my crew!  
Nami- LUFFY?! Remember the last time we fished some one out of the water?! They almost handed all of us to the marines!  
Luffy- well one we bring the person aboard we will see if they are good or bad now get to work Sanji. *grinning wide*  
Sanji- *sighs in frustration and jumps into the little boat then uncovers the figure*  
*the figure was a women in her thirties a slightly younger women looks like twenty and a small child of what looks like seven. The child is curled up on the twenty year looking women's chest* Sanji- Oi I need a bit more help Luffy!  
Luffy- ok Sanji! *wraps his arms around the oldest looking of the three and brings her to up onto the ship and lays her down*  
Sanji- *picks up the two other and jump back up onto the ship then lays them on the deck*  
Chopper- *walks over and examine them* hhhmmm...  
Luffy- how are they chopper? *getting impatient*  



	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter Chopper- well from what I can see the child is ok. The older one has major injuries and the oldest of the three is... Well passed on. Sanji we need to move them to the infirmary. Sanji- ok chopper! *picks up the two younger girls and carries them to the medical bay with hearts in his eyes*  
Chopper- Franky take the other one to the infirmary so I can clean her up with the help of Nami and Robin.  
Franky- you got it Chopper bro. *picks up the women sadly and carry her to the med bay too.*  
Chopper- Nami Robin could you please help me in the medical bay?  
Nami- I don't see why not after all they ruined the good mood here. *still irritated*  
Robin- certainly I would love to help. *smiles a bit*  
Chopper- ok thank you. *walks to the medical bay with Robin and Nami behind him*  
three hours later Child- *wakes up and rubs her face* mommy? Big Sister? *blinks the sleep out of her eyes* where am I?... *looks around the room as she sees a blanket covering someone and then sees the older girl beside her* sister. *gets up and goes over then shakes her a bit* big sister wake up. Please wake up.  
chopper walks into the room and is surprised the small girl came too first Chopper- um miss please don't wake her yet her wound still needs to heal.  
Girl- *looks at him and whimpers* Wh-who are you? Where are we? Where is mommy?!  
Chopper- *flinches a bit* um I'm chopper your on the Thousand sunny and your mother has sadly passed on.  
Girl- *tears up and starts crying* I want my mommy!  
Chopper- eep. Please don't cry. Im sorry if I upset you miss.  
Girl- *crying loudly*  
a groan is heard from the older girl in the bed beside the child*  
Child- sister! Wake up! *crying*  
Older girl- *whimpers and opens her eyes* hhmm? *looks over* what's wrong little bunny?  
Child- I'm scared a-and this reindeer said mommy has passed on! what does that mean?  
Older girl- *slowly sits up and pulls her on her lap then looks at the reindeer* and you are?  
Chopper- *looks up* I'm the ship doctor. My name is Chopper and you really shouldn't be sitting up with your wounds so bad.  
Older girl- oh nice too meet you chopper I'm Rose and this little one is Lilly.  
Child- *sniffles* I want mommy..  
Rose- sorry Lilly but mommy can't be with us anymore she is with the spirits now.  
Lilly- but we still need her. she can't leave us. we haven't gotten home yet.  
Rose- *sighs* I know little bunny but we are going to have to find our own way home..  
Lilly- how? We don't even know where we are.  
Rose- we will find a way we always do.  
Chopper- *feeling a bit awkward* u-um I should go and leave you two alone.. *walks out and tells the crew*  
Rose- *holds Lilly close* I'm sure these people are much nicer then the ones who tried to kill us.  
Lilly- but how do you know?  
Rose- the aura around the ship is a nice calm one. 


	3. Chapter 3

*three hours had past and Lilly had finally calmed down*  
Rose- do you feel any better sweetie? *couriously*  
Lilly- not really... *sadly*  
Luffy- *runs in* come on guys they are awake! *in his usual energetic tone*  
Rose- hhmm?  
Lilly- *hugs Rose tighter and hides her face*  
*soon Nami Robin Zoro Sanji (with food in his hands) Brook chopper and Franky walk into the room*  
Nami- Luffy your scaring the poor girl.  
Sanji- *has hearts in his eyes* I made you both something to eat I hope you like it.*setting a tray of food in front of them*  
Brook- hello ladies may I see your p.. *gets cut off by Nami hitting his head and Sanji kicking his head*  
Nami- no you perverted skeleton!  
Sanji- how dare you ask that question!  
Rose- *looking supper confused* um ok then?  
Lilly- sis they are weird.. *looking at the food*  
Rose- you hungry little bunny?  
Lilly- *nods a bit but still doesn't move to touch any of the food*  
Rose- I don't think these people use any harmful ingreadianc.  
Lilly- still it's better to be safe then sorry.. Sis could you..  
Rose- *sighs* ok little bunny *her hand glows a bit over the food* it's fine nothing harmful.  
Lilly- ok sis.. *takes an apple slice and eats it*  
Sanji- *watches the two girls*  
Luffy- why were you guys in a boat? And why were you hurt?  
Osopp- yeah did you get into a fight at sea?  
Rose- well sort of... Whats all of your names?  
Luffy- I'm the captain straw hat Luffy! *pushing his chest out proudly and grinning his goofy grin*  
Nami- I'm the ships narrator my name is Nami. *watching her with her arms crossed*  
Ossop- I'm the marksman my name is Ossop. *smiles rubbing the underside of his nose*  
Robin- I'm the historian on the ship my name is Robin *bows a bit*  
Franky- I'm the ship inventor I am Franky *does his signature move with his arms together making his star*  
Zoro- *gets off the wall* I am the swordsman my name is Zoro. *puts his hand on his swords*  
Chopper- I'm the ship doctor my name is chopper. *smiling*  
Sanji- I'm the cook my name is Sanji. *has hearts in his eyes as he gazes at them*  
Rose- well my name is Rose and I'm a healer. This is Lilly she's my little sister. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji- wow those are lovely names~ *swoons over her* and your voice is like music to my ears~ Rose- yeah I get that a lot. *looks away*  
Lilly- he's scary... *hides her face in Rose's chest*  
Rose- it's ok little bunny I won't let him hurt you I promise Nami- don't worry he's just love struck with every girl he sees. *pats Sanji on the back*  
Rose- well that makes me feel better. *smiles a bit*  
Chopper- when you said a healer you mean you work in the line of medicine right? *looking slightly confused*  
Rose- well it's kinda difficult to explain. *plays with her hair while thinking*  
Rose- *keeps playing with her hair the signals for them to come closer*  
they all get closer especially Zoro Rose- do you believe in magic?  
Luffy and Usopp- yes! *dances around saying "magic is real! magic it real!" Over and over*  
Nami- your kidding and bluffing!  
Sanji- I believe in the magic of love~ *hearts float from his head*  
Chopper- *even more confused*  
Franky- I believe in the magic of music! *starts playing his violin*  
Franky- magic? I never thought of that.  
Zoro- *just huffs and leaves the room*  
Lilly- *laughs at the dancing boys*  
Robin- that isn't logical at all.  
Rose- well that's your opinion then. *sighs and plays with Lilly's hair*  
Lilly- your right they won't hurt us tho they are funny. *giggling*  
Rose- yes they are my little butterfly.  
Nami- ugh Luffy Ussop stop that. your giving me a head ache.  
Luffy- Aaawww...  
Ussop- hey let's go play tag. coming chopper?  
Chopper- you bet! *runs after Luffy and Ussop as they ran to the deck*  
Nami- *rubs her temples* god those guy are so annoying.  
Sanji- I'll make you some tea Nami-swan~ *runs out to the kitchen*  
Robin- why would you ask that?  
Rose- just thought I'd ask... *darkness slowly creeps into her sight as she slowly passes out*  
Lilly- *feels like her sister is getting heavier* sis?  
Robin- *walks over and lays her down in her bed* why don't you go play tag with the boys and let your sister rest.  
Lilly- *looks at Rose then at Robin* ok I don't see why not. *gets off the bed* tho I don't know where to go..  
Robin- I'll go with you. *takes the child's hand and walks to the deck*  
Franky- well I'm going back to my shop. *walks out*  
Nami- *glaring at Rose while she slept* 


End file.
